


just a small request

by cloudy_dreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_dreams/pseuds/cloudy_dreams
Summary: “I want to see you use it.” His voice croaked as he made the request, and Doyoung left his chopsticks dangling before mouth, noodles slipping back into the bowl.“What?”“I want to watch you use it. The vibrator. Like you were alone.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	just a small request

“That should be the last box.” 

Taeyong wiped the sweat off his brow as he stretched out his back. The process of moving Doyoung into his apartment was taking far longer than he had anticipated, but then again moving always was a longer process than one would expect with the sorting and packing and lugging items around, often multiple times, before moving them from Point A to Point B, and then doing the entire process, again, but this time in reverse. 

Not to mention, Doyoung had a lot of stuff. 

“I think that’s it.” Doyoung pulled a suitcase into Taeyong’s bedroom – no, it was now their bedroom. Taeyong felt giddy at just the thought. 

“Don’t you want to take a break first?” Taeyong asked as Doyoung opened the suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. 

“I plan to, but I want to take a shower. I feel like I’m covered in grime.” 

“Go take a shower then. I’ll make a quick snack.” 

Doyoung quickly disappeared into the shower, and Taeyong headed into the kitchen, already having decided that ramen would work best. His favorite saucepan was dirty in the sink, and he knew Doyoung had an identical one, one Taeyong had gifted him ages ago. He searched through the first box labeled kitchen items, and then the second box. He was starting to think it would be quicker to just wash his own when he finally found it in the last packed miscellaneous box. 

As he stood up, Taeyong tripped over a nearby box and it fell over with a crash.

“Is everything okay out there?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong called back, hoping there hadn’t been anything fragile in there. As he went to set the box right, he heard a muffled buzz that hadn’t been there before. It was coming from inside the cardboard box. 

Curious, Taeyong opened the box. It contained more of Doyoung’s clothes, a couple pairs of jeans, sweaters, a jacket, but as he shifted through the layers, his hand reached a hard, slick box. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened it and found a black vibrator humming inside. 

“Oh.” Taeyong looked from the vibrator to Doyoung who was standing by the bathroom door, water dripping down his chest, as he noticed the box in Taeyong’s hand. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t snooping,” Taeyong thrust the box at Doyoung. “I was looking for your saucepan and I tripped over a box and somehow it went off and I was just trying to-“

“It’s fine, Taeyong,” Doyoung said, turning off the device and setting it aside. “We’re both adults.” 

“I can show you my own collection if you want to look. It’d be only fair.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “I don’t think that’s necessary right now.” 

“Still, I’m sorry. I know you like to keep these kinds of things private.” 

“Taeyong, we’re dating. We sleep together. I’m hardly upset.”

“Still, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“I know you didn’t,” Doyoung said taking Taeyong’s hand into his and giving it a comforting caress. “Now, I thought you said something about food? I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I was getting there.” 

With a wave, Doyoung disappeared back into the bathroom, presumably to get dressed, leaving Taeyong to his own devices. It took only a few minutes to boil the water, and by the time Taeyong stirred in the ramen noodles, Doyoung was beside him, helping to set the table. 

However, Taeyong’s mind kept wandering back to the vibrator sitting by the door. It felt so strange holding one of Doyoung’s personal belongings, even though they had been dating for nearly a year. He certainly didn’t mind that Doyoung owned one, after all, he had owned and used many toys over the years, both alone and with partners, including Doyoung. 

But what made this different was that his mind kept envisioning Doyoung using the black vibrator, and his imagination was making him painfully hard.

He could just imagine the vibrator going in and out of Doyoung’s body as he softly moaned into his pillow, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hips moving back and forth to get some friction as he worked towards his orgasm. 

Taeyong thought that he heard Doyoung call his name, and was it just his imagination or did Doyoung whine it? 

“I want to see you use it.” His voice croaked as he made the request, and Doyoung left his chopsticks dangling before mouth, noodles slipping back into the bowl.

“What?”

“I want to watch you use it. The vibrator. Like you were alone.” 

“Taeyong, I don’t know about that.” 

There was a crease between Doyoung’s brow as he considered Taeyong’s request. Taeyong waited on the edge of his seat, his body tense in anticipation, although there were some doubts going through his mind. This was a new request, one that he had never made before, one they had never even discussed doing before. All other times they had engaged in sexual activity it had been together. This would be entering new territory, exciting territory if the way Taeyong’s heart was banging in his chest was any indication. 

A few silent minutes passed by as they finished eating their ramen. Doyoung’s eyes briefly looked up to meet Taeyong’s before dodging to a different corner of the kitchen; he fidgeted in his chair, tapping a finger against the table. Taeyong waited, he would wait forever until Doyoung made the final verdict. They had been together long enough to be willing to entertain each other’s requests seriously. Even if they weren’t always granted, they would be considered and open to discussion in the future. 

“Okay.” 

Taeyong’s body tingled all over at the acquiescence. Doyoung was willing to give it a go. If he felt too awkward or didn’t want to go through all the way with it, he would stop, and Taeyong was alright with that. 

Doyoung cleared the bowls away, setting them into the sink, he turned to Taeyong, “Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?”

Taeyong agreed, and Doyoung disappeared into the bedroom, not before gathering the vibrator from beside the door. Taeyong bounced in excitement, vivid images already invading his mind. To keep himself preoccupied, he washed and dried the dishes before heading into the bedroom.

Doyoung felt a nervous excitement bubble in his chest as he grabbed a bottle of lube and set his vibrator beside him on the bed. This would be the first time he ever used a toy in front of someone without his partner actively participating. 

He and Taeyong had experimented before; it was one of the major reasons he had agreed to his request. It wasn’t something they hadn’t done together, but the fact that Taeyong asked Doyoung to essentially perform before him? Now that was oddly exciting. 

Deciding how he should appear before Taeyong was challenging. In the end, he didn’t have any time, so he was still clothed, hands nervously playing with the string of his pants when Taeyong appeared, an excited smile on his face. Taeyong had never been the type to hide his ardor for Doyoung.

Doyoung tensed, the reality of what he was about to do finally coming to the forefront of his mind. This was crazy, but exciting. 

While Taeyong settled into the chair at the corner of the room, shifting it slightly enough to have a better and view, Doyoung tried to calm his racing heart, breathing deeply and evenly, as he forced himself to relax against the pillows. 

He closed his eyes, trying to picture himself alone in his bedroom. Maybe he even has a camcorder up to record himself. He’s doing it to send a surprise to his boyfriend. The idea of someone watching him sends a spike of desire and he shifts his hips and slipped his hand underneath the band of his pants. He gripped his cock and lazily moved his hand up and down to give some friction. Already he could feel himself becoming hard.

Feeling more comfortable, he cracked open an eye and saw Taeyong reaching for his belt, intending to loosen it. “Just watch,” he demanded. 

Taeyong stilled before moving his hand away from his pants. He straightened his back, sitting all prim and proper, which was oddly endearing for what was going to happen in this room. 

Doyoung took his hand off his cock and shimmed out of his pants, his cock resting against his stomach, fully hard. He heard Taeyong’s breath hitch, his eyes unable to leave Doyoung as he took a moment to carefully fold his pants before placing them on the nightstand. His T-shirt quickly followed, and then there he was, perfectly bare before Taeyong. 

That had been the easy part. Now it was time to start preparing himself. 

He caressed his body, working his hands down his sides, taking a moment to graze his nipples, tugging gently at the tips before moving down. He could tell that Taeyong was struggling to stay put as his hands sloped down his narrow waist and fluttered across his hips and down to his thighs, where he teased the inner part, parting his legs to show what was in between. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he worked his way back up, this time taking his time to lazily pump his dick. Already his cock ached, and Taeyong’s burning gaze was not doing anything to cease the sensation. He would have continued to tease his boyfriend, but it was time to move on. 

He squeezed a generous amount of lube on fingers, making sure to warm it up as he gave one last stroke to dick. He cupped his balls, gently massaging, before sliding over his hole. He circled his finger around the entrance, running across the nerve endings. His hips jerked at the motion, and he had to hold himself study so that he could push the first finger in until he was knuckle deep, working the digit in and out slowly. A second finger quickly followed, and he methodically worked himself as open as possible. 

When he added the third finger, he let out a low moan that he had been holding in. There was an answering groan from across the room, and Doyoung met Taeyong’s eyes, sending him what he hoped was a saucy wink as an idea struck him. 

Satisfied that he was prepared, he got up onto his hands and knees, and gave Taeyong an absolutely perfect view of his stretched-out hole.

“I thought you were going to do this like you were alone.” 

“This is how I do it.” 

Doyoung might be a liar, but Taeyong didn’t have to know that. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that Taeyong was gripping the arms of the chair as if his life depended on it. 

He quickly added more lube to the vibrator before turning it onto the lowest setting. He lined it up to his rim and eased the toy in, letting his body adjust as the tip slipped through. Doyoung leaned onto his free arm, sticking his ass further into the air, letting the vibrator slide all the way in. When it had fully entered his body, Doyoung let out a muffled groan as the vibrations sent hot pleasure through his body.

He had been well prepared, but knowing that Taeyong was sitting behind him, able to see everything that he did gave him a heady rush. He rocked the vibrator in and out of his body, tilting it just so to stimulate his prostrate. 

“Tell me it feels good,” demanded Taeyong, his voice rough with desire.

At the sound of his voice and because of a particularly good push in, Doyoung shuddered. “So good,” he whined, his voice muffled by the pillow. The vibrator had slipped out while he had held himself back, so he took the opportunity to change positions, choosing to lie with his back on the mattress, legs spread wide, hips jutted up so that he had access to both his hole and cock. 

Already he was feeling a bit impatient; he wanted Taeyong to join him, but he also wanted to make sure he put on a good show, and that meant he wasn’t done yet. 

He pushed the vibrator back in, upping the vibrations, as he languidly moved it in and out. 

“Taeyong,” he addressed his boyfriend for the first time. “I wish it was you. I wish it was your cock in me right now.”

“Fuck yourself good for me, Doyoung.” 

At the request, Doyoung pushed the vibrator all the way in, and then pulled it out until only the tip remained before slamming it back into his body. He roughly fucked himself, thrusting his hips up to meet halfway, his breath becoming heavier with each movement. 

Just when he thought that he couldn’t take it anymore, Doyoung gave a shuddering gasp as intense pleasure overwhelmed him. The toy laid beside him, forgotten, as he pumped his dick, shuddering as he came in rippling streaks. 

“Oh god.” Taeyong gripped the chair tightly, his eyes tightly closed, trying to hold himself back. He was so close to coming but he held himself back. His body ached and he desperate wished to join Doyoung on the bed, but he would wait to be invited. 

“Come here, Taeyong.” Doyoung had already cleaned up the worst of the mess and was now leaning against the pillows. Taeyong wobbled over, and Doyoung helped him up before cuddling into him. 

“How was it?”

“So hot.” Taeyong pressed himself against Doyoung’s backside, letting him feel how much he needed him. “You were so pretty pleasuring yourself on my bed.”

“It’s just your bed now, huh?”

Taeyong pressed a kiss on his cheek, “It’s our bed, babe.”

Doyoung let out a pleased hum. 

“I loved the way you moaned, the way your body moved. The pretty way your face flushed. You were so sexy, Doyoung.” Taeyong was unable to stop his hand from wandering down Doyoung’s side and resting on his hip. He rubbed against his backside, pressing his lips against his neck. 

Doyoung leaned against him, letting out a whine, as Taeyong dug his fingers into his hip. “I was so embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Taeyong muttered against the crook of his neck. “You were so hot. It made me think of bad things – bad things that I want to do to you.” 

Taeyong sprinkled kisses down his back, before coming back up to whisper in his ear, “Do you think you can take me?”

“Give me a few more minutes.”

Pleased, Taeyong helped Doyoung up so that they were facing each other, and he gently pressed his lips against Doyoung’s in a long and languid kiss, taking his time to explore his mouth. As the kiss became hotter and more wanton, Doyoung tugged Taeyong’s shirt up, forcing them to part long enough so that it could be tossed aside. Unlike earlier, they were too needy and consumed with each other to properly fold it. They quickly went back in for the kiss; Taeyong clung on as Doyoung eagerly went for his belt, quickly loosening it and unbuttoning his jeans. He slipped out Taeyong’s cock and gave it a jerk. Taeyong let out a gasp, “Careful, Doyoung.” 

He felt Doyoung smile against his lips. “Fuck me.”

Taeyong didn’t need any further invitation, and he quickly removed his jeans, although the process took longer than it had to with Doyoung’s help. He kept touching Taeyong, slipping his hands over his body, and whispering sweet nothings into ear. By the time his jeans were discarded onto the floor, his cock was rock hard and dripping. 

He flipped Doyoung onto his back, pushing him into the pillows with a searing kiss. “You’re a brat, aren’t you?”

“Just for you.” 

Taeyong nipped at his ear in retaliation, but Doyoung was already back to stroking his dick. 

“Come on Taeyong, I want you in me.” 

Taeyong managed to untangle himself from Doyoung long enough to grab a condom and lube from the bedstand. Even though Doyoung had already been stretched out earlier, he wanted to make sure he was ready for him. He easily slid two fingers in, and Doyoung let out a moan when he pressed his thumb against his hole, pulling a little at the rim. 

“Taeyong,” he whined, his body writhing underneath Taeyong’s in need. “Please.”

“Well, since you want it so bad.” Taeyong removed his fingers and placed his dick at Doyoung’s entrance, pushing enough that only his tip went in. Doyoung wriggled his hips, trying to drive Taeyong further in, but Taeyong held back. Even though he desperately wanted Doyoung, it was too much fun teasing him first.

“Please.” There was a neediness in his voice that hadn’t been there earlier, and Taeyong would never refuse Doyoung what he wanted. He sank all the way in to Doyoung’s warmth, and Taeyong groaned at the tight heat. As he started to thrust, he slipped his arms around Doyoung, placing light kisses on his forehead. 

“Faster,” Doyoung breathed into the crook of his shoulder, his legs hooking behind Taeyong’s back, entrapping him. Taeyong pulled back and then thrust deep. Doyoung let out a whiny moan, encouraging him to move again, but Taeyong slowly dragged his way out, before repeating the motion. Doyoung gave an encouraging squeeze, “Please, Taeyong, faster.”

Deciding that he had teased him enough, Taeyong quickened his thrusts, grabbing onto Doyoung’s hips for more support. Doyoung gasped as he met each one of Taeyong’s thrusts, angling himself up so that Taeyong was hitting his prostate at a better angle. 

“You like that?” Taeyong pressed Doyoung further into the bed, making sure that he hit Doyoung at his preferred angle. 

“Please don’t stop.” Doyoung was breathless beneath him. His legs had tightened around Taeyong’s waist, barely giving him room to move. Taeyong knew well enough that Doyoung was getting close; his moans were becoming louder, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were fluttering shut as he let the sensations overwhelm him. 

Taeyong slammed in as he captured Doyoung’s lip into a fierce kiss, pressing him down into the mattress. Doyoung welcomed the roughness, wrapping his arms around Taeyong, so that he was completely and totally embraced. Taeyong rocked back and forth and Doyoung quivered beneath him. “Taeyong, I’m going to-“

The cry was too much for Taeyong and he felt the pressure in his balls peak, and he groaned as he pumped into Doyoung, his release washing over him. Seconds later, Doyoung followed suit, shuddering underneath him as he let out a shaky breath, his legs releasing Taeyong from captivity. He heard his name repeated over and over again as Doyoung stilled, his release hot and sticky between their bodies.

“Fuck.” Taeyong felt liquid and boneless, panting for breath, his body still covering Doyoung’s. He braced his arms on either side of Doyoung’s shoulders and sought his mouth for a long, sweet kiss. “You’re incredible, Doyoung. So, amazing.” He pressed one last chaste kiss on his cheek before rolling off, careful not to hurt Doyoung who was slowly sitting up. 

When Taeyong returned from the bathroom, he saw that Doyoung was in the process of changing the sheets. 

“You didn’t have to,” he protested. 

Doyoung patted his ass, “I know you, babe.”

Taeyong couldn’t argue against that and they quickly cleaned up. Once they felt sufficiently clean, Doyoung pulled Taeyong into bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Taeyong, as they snuggled into the fresh bedding. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispered, his voice sounding oddly loud in the quiet bedroom. 

He didn’t immediately get a response, and Taeyong started to wonder if Doyoung had already fallen asleep until he heard a soft, “I love you.” Taeyong barely heard the confession; it wasn’t as if Doyoung hadn’t ever said the words to him before, but it was something that he knew without it being spoken. For Doyoung to say the words, it meant a lot to him. 

He burrowed himself deeper into Doyoung’s embrace, smiling, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that had been sitting around for a while and if I kept it there, I would have either edited it to death or never post it, so thank you for reading!


End file.
